The Twisted Tales of Two Friends Tale 1
by mayara-2007
Summary: Mouse is destroying Reject land...don't have much up right now so yeah..
1. Default Chapter

The Twisted Tales of Two Friends

By Rebecca Sutton

You all remember those make-believe friends and places we had when we were young. We usually got rid of them when we get older, but this was not the case with my friend Victoria and me. We actually created our own little world when we were fourteen. This is our story.

**_Tale 1- oF tAsTy WHeatS AnD vIRtuaL PiMPs_**

Chapter One:

"You ready to go Tori?" I ask my friend. "We're going to be late. And you know how Smith gets when we're late for algebra class."

"Who cares if we're late. That good for nothing agent can kiss my fucking ass right now." She replies with a grin.

We giggle. Our algebra teacher has been a big pain in our asses lately now that we are nearing the end of school. We make fun of him because his last name is from the movie _The Matrix_, and he doesn't like it too well.

"So we gonna skip again?"

"Fuck yeah! I don't want to listen to another dumb ass boring lecture of his ever again!" she says, pumping her fist in the air.

We hop in her jeep and Tori revs the engine up a bit before we head off.

"So where do you wanna go?" she asks.

"Anywhere but here. My mom would kill me if she ever found out we skipped class again. I'd be grounded for life!"

She laughs. Tori was always the one to get into trouble. She was the adventurous kind, and sort of dangerous at that.

"Well, I am kind of hungry. Let's stop at McDonalds for a bite."

"Why go to McDonalds?" I ask with a cocky look. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Reject Land?"

"Oh yeah."

She took out an ordinary pocket pen and clicked it. Next thing you know, we're in a red room with a tall podium at the front.

"Good evening." a voice said very casually with a heavy British accent. "I am Salem. Present to me your names before I let you past."

"Salem, you old bastard of a cat!" Tori screams up at the black cat wearing a top hat and spectacles at the podium.

"Well by golly! I haven't seen you guys in ages! All hells broken loose in there! God damned place is in an uproar!" he says walking down to us.

"Well, what's happened in there?"

"This man has come into Reject Land and we don't know how he got there! He disappears whenever we catch him! Some kind of phantom or glitch, I don't know."

"What's his name? Does anybody know?" Tori asks.

"Oh I don't know." he waves his paw about thinking. "Mouse or some kind of rodent like that."

"Mouse." I whisper. "Do you think it's him?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Salem looks up at us funny. "You two wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would you?"

"I wish!" Tori says enthusiastically. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Well your dream come true has destroyed your castle, and your mustang convertible."

"WHAT!?!"

"I think we'd better get in there, Taco, before he destroys your snowboarding track."

"Yeah...me too. Thanks Salem."

"Anytime, girls. Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Mother fucker!" a girl with bright red hair in a long braid kicks at an overturned garbage can. "I'm gunna kill that fucking twirp the next time I lay eyes on him!"

"Hey Robyn." I mutter meekly. The place was trashed. The beach as littered with garbage and the sky, instead of being a very beautiful midnight blue with lightning streaks going across it, was a reddish-pink sunset.

"What the hell happened here?" Tori asks, looking at the bent swing set and the houses all laying sideways in the sand.

"I don't know! You tell me what the fuck happened cause YOU guys run this god damn place! Why'd you let fucking maniac in here anyways?"

"We don't know how he got in here either, but your guess is as good as mine." I said, trying to remain calm. Robyn is a cocky 17-year-old girl whose temper is like a stick of dynamite- light it and it explodes. Her best friend, surprisingly, is Aliah, a sluttish elf who is well over 3,000 years old, but doesn't look a day over 20.

"So where's Aliah? Has she killed herself yet?" Tori jokes and Robyn laughs.

"Nope. But she is extremely pissed off. She's, like, PMS-ing or something." A girl with long brown hair comes stomping over in our direction.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter.

"She really needs to get a life."

"I know."

"Where the fuck have you two been?! My house is trashed, and HE STOLE MY MUSTANG CONVERTIBLE!" Aliah whined, throwing back her head and practically screaming

Robyn blinks. 'I didn't know you had a mustang convertible."

"I don't. I had a troll steal it from Anna and Rain."

"Ah."

"So does anyone know where this terror is?" I ask, hoping that they know before they attacked us.

"I saw him over this way a while ago." Aliah said.

All of a sudden, there was a big explosion behind us that knocked us all flat on our faces. Aliah stared blankly ahead at the hill, jaw dropped.

"MY HOUSE! HE BLEW UP MY HOUSE!! I'm gunna KILL HIM!"

Tori and I looked up at a figure running away from the scene, then looked at eachother.

"Mouse."

We both got up and chased after him. For a puny little kid, he was fast. Nevertheless, we had to catch him before the wrath of the God of War and Death avenged the loss of their houses and cars. If Aliah and Robyn got a hold of him, they would either slay him on the spot, or sell him to Dark Becky for her "special therapy" treatment.

We ran and almost caught up to him when out of the blue a girl with dark brown, wavy hair, wearing an orange and blue-flamed bandana across her forehead tackled him.

"DIE YOU LEAFY BRAINED POOPER SCOOPER!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"YOU BLEW UP ROBONOMIS! YOUR GUNNA PAY FROM THE WRATH OF RAIN!!!!"

"Will you shut up Anna? I am not gunna do anything to that pathetic little dweeb. Your robot can rot in hell for all I care." The girl named Rain with short, spiked blue hair sat on the fence above Anna, glaring at her.

"Aww…can't you at least suck him dry? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!? You _are_ a vampire. You can do it."

"I don't do humans, you moron. I only do rats in."

"But his name is Mouse!"

"I don't care. No."

Anna got up off of Mouse, who was very well unconscious, and dusted the sand of her jeans. "Party pooper."

Robyn came up with her Death wardrobe on. "Well, your just plain weird. I enjoy killing humans. BWAHAHAHAHA!" She raises her scythe at Mouse's head and swings down, but an invisible force field stops her from killing him.

"**GOD DAMNIT FATE!!! He BLEW** **UP** **MY HOUSE!!!**"

A woman with white-ish blonde hair in a glowing orbe around her appeared with a faint pop. "I don't care, Aliah. He ISN"T supposed to die. And anyways, you can't die in Reject Land, stupid."

Aliah mimics her in a sassy tone.

"Fate, huh. Haven't seen you in a while. You look nice."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, Tori."

"HEY LOOK! AN ANGEL!!!!" Anna starts to jump madly up and down pointing at Fate. Rain smacks her head and shakes it sadly.

"Who is that?" Fate inquires about the idiot jumping madly up and down in the sand.

"Don't mind her." I say. "So if your Fate, then you can tell us how Mouse got into Reject Land."

"Nope. I have no idea how the hell he got in here…unless he died, but I seriously doubt that. He wouldn't come here. Must be a glitch in the Matrix or something for him to end up here."

"Well, lets get him to a safer spot where Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum can't hurt him."

Aliah and Robyn stare blankly ahead and follow. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind guys. Just come on." I say.

Rain, Tori and I picked Mouse up off the ground and began to carry him to my fortress.

"Damn this kid is heavy!" Rain strained.

"Tell me about it." Tori struggled to get his body adjusted.


End file.
